msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: May 16th, 35 LC
The following is a written record from the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from May 16th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. We start as always with the events of last week. Anyone want to talk about the class on Tuesday? Hellissa Pyrestaff: I could, if the person that taught it isn't here. Zanbor Emerson:'''Thank you, Mrs Pyrestaff. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: The class was mostly on Night Elf History, to the rise of the Highborne, and Queen Azshara. Next class will be on after the Sundering of the Well, I believe. I don't think that part was covered at least. That's all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Sunwraith, would you like to discuss your class on Wednesday? '''Elorae Sunwraith: I can. We had an excellent number in attendance as we spoke about the different ley patterns of all of the Eastern Kingdoms. Many questions were asked and answered, and all did very well with teaching the old dwarven Archbishop who decided to join us. For next class we will discuss the dwarven runes. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''And lastly would anyone like to discuss the class on Thursday? No? The we move on to next week. Tomorrow the seventeenth those who wish to aid Arathor are asked to be outside the gates of Stromgarde at eight. On Thursday, I am holding a class on the decorum and rules of the Senate. Those interested in writing bills or those who are new to the senate are encouraged to attend. Senator Icefire, can you discuss your upcoming event? '''Kyandra Icefire: On tuesday this week, I will be having a class on Arcanic Pyromancy. This is the first class of three and things that will be covered on this class are the differences between Arcanic and Elemental Pyromancy, balance when casting it, a couple ways to obtain the magic for it, and Arcanic Fire beings. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator. I now invite Ambassador Tyragonfal to speak. '''Tyragonfal: I have quite a bit to report this evening from the Office of the Archbishop. first piece of information is in regards to the Disocese of Dalaran. The Church would like to clarify that Dalarians will be the ones to choose and establish the Dalaran Silver Hand, not Stromheart's Court of Uther. We believe this is the most effective system, and we apologize for this miscommunication. Furthermore, we have spoken to the Mage-Commander regarding the laws of the illustrious city of Dalaran on this matter, and we are of the same mind. Doctor will be assisting me for this next part of my report.. In more...worrisome news, After three long months, there is intelligence regarding the missing Bishop Maeriann, who was a friend to Dalaran at Nethergarde, and who bravely led her people against the Iron Horde. We believe she was taken by members of the Shadow Council and the Argus Wake, and she was sold into slavery at some point to the Forsaken. There is great cause to believe that this the same nefarious group that executed former Archbishop Columban V, who hunts prisoners for sport on the Day of the Dead, and who even now occupies Dalarnian territory in Ambermill illegally. Much of the information is classified and not even we are aware of it, pending an investigation by the SI: 7. We are awaiting the results of this investigation, and we are further conducting our own. We have been in contact with the Mage-Commander in regards to this. We have not ruled out the possibility of a military strike against this capricious group of cultists. While we leave the matter of senatorial involvement up for discussion led by the Mage-Commander at his discretion, we invite any member of the Senate eager to fight the Forsaken that are illegally occupying Dalaranian territory to find along our sides, as of old. Any questions regarding this matter will be answered by Doctor Friedman. Tobias Friedman: Speaker, I believe we've gone over our time, if it is the same to you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. '''Arranax DeVin: You'll end up backing some foreign cocksuckers, get yourself shanked, and converted by a rotter, and end up on the other side. Tyragonfal: Thank you...for your input... Zanbor Emerson: '''They do not have to answer questions if they do not want too. '''Tyragonfal: Any other questions...comments...frustrations? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''No, thank you. Anyone wishing to speak raise your hand. The floor is now open. they're no promotions tonight. This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events